White
by fuckthehopes
Summary: Las paredes eran blancas, igual que las sábanas, igual que la bata, igual que el alma de Lysandro. /One-shot/ /SPOILER del episodio 30 de Corazón de Melón/
**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen ChiNoMiko. Posible spoiler del episodio 30, quedan avisados.**

 **Si gustan escuchen la canción "Coma baby" de Nicole Dollanganger mientras leen esto. No me hago cargo de suicidios (Agradecimientos a la que me hizo escUCHAR ESTO CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO...)**

 **www . youtube watch?v =-8FfFljm490 *quiten espacios***

* * *

La cabeza de Sucrette se encontraba enterrada en sus manos.

La rutina se había amoldado a su cuerpo, y su pálido rostro no salía de entre sus palmas.

Desde aquella fatídica tarde no había dejado de visitar ese lugar envuelto en paredes grises y olor a antiséptico. Después del colegio, corría sin escuchar a nadie hacia el hospital, y ahí pasaba la tarde hasta que el Sol se ocultaba y las calles eran solitarias.

Levantó la cara del lugar en el que se encontraban. Sus mejillas ya no tenían ninguna clase de color. Sus pestañas no llevaban ninguna clase de maquillaje, y eso se debía a que era una molestia ir arreglada a un lugar como ese.

En cualquier caso, ¿para quién se arreglaría? Dudaba que Lysandro pudiese ver su deplorable estado detrás de sus párpados cerrados. El pitido de la máquina se había vuelto una pequeña canción de cuna, ya que lo único que significaba era que Lysandro seguía vivo. Seguía ahí, latiendo de alguna manera.

Pasó su mano sobre la de Lysandro, dándole un pequeño apretón y trazando la línea de sus nudillos, blancos como el color de su alma. Sus dedos seguían siendo del mismo largo que cuando estaba despierto, pero debido a la pérdida de peso que sufrió en todo ese tiempo, el grosor era muy diferente, pero de cualquier manera Sucrette tenía la manía de tomarla entre las suyas, besar el dorso y dejarla entre sus palmas hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cálida.

Observó el rostro de su amado chico. Parecía en paz. Dormido. Como si no tuviese prisa de nada. Sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus pómulos, y se preguntaba en qué momento las volvería a ver arriba. Hasta cuándo volvería a ver sus ojos bicolores, que la abrazaban con ternura.

A veces se hincaba a un lado de la cama, para poder estar a un lado de él y apreciar sus facciones más de cerca. A veces pegaba su frente a la de él. A veces sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Lysandro. A veces parecía que también caían lágrimas del rostro de Lysandro.

Apretó un poco más la mano del peli plata, y tomó una profunda respiración, dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama. La ventana de la habitación de Lysandro dejaba ver el cielo gris. Y los orbes igualmente grises de la chica se perdieron ahí.

Hacía meses que no se sabía nada de Nina, y Sucrette prefería no pensar en ella, ya que su cuerpo se llenaba de ira y temblores. Sabía que quizá su odio estaba mal dirigido pero no podía hacer nada más por aquello.

El padre de Lysandro había obtenido el alta una semana después del incidente de Lysandro, y no pudo haberse encontrado más devastado por aquello. Era tan fácil ver a los dos señores caer por la tristeza de ver a su hijo desvanecerse de entre sus dedos. Leigh había sido uno de los más shockeados, y solía culparse a sí mismo.

Castiel, junto con ella también llegaba a diario, pero él no se quedaba tanto tiempo en el edificio como ella.

Al principio ese mismo hecho había sido una pelea constante con sus padres. O al menos con su padre. Eso hasta que un día con las lágrimas escapándole del rostro y la voz desgarrada le gritó que Lysandro era la persona de la que estaba enamorada y que no pensaba dejar de ir a ese lugar hasta que su amado despertara. Ni su padre ni su madre pusieron pero alguno en aquella idea. Y hasta de vez en cuando la acompañaban al hospital, sólo para verla desvanecerse de entre sus dedos.

Se había alejado de todos, menos de Rosa y de Castiel, quienes eran los que pasaban enorme parte de su día juntos.

Las bolsas bajo sus ojos se habían vuelto una imagen a la que se había acostumbrado. Y ya no hacía nada por cambiar mucho su apariencia.

Por cada día que pasaba sus hombros caían más, su piel era más pálida, y su cuerpo más delgado.

Un día apenas y había escuchado cómo Kentin le gritaba que no era posible que siguiese haciéndose daño por "algo como eso". La peli naranja sólo atinó a verlo mal, negar con la cabeza, y seguir su camino a la salida del instituto.

Podía sentir los sollozos en su espalda, y estaba casi segura de reconocer los de la madre de Lysandro y los de Rosalya. Bajó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con sus manos temblorosas. Observó lo dañado de sus uñas y como antes ella hubiese hecho lo que sea para no verse tan mal frente a Lysandro.

Pero no importaba ¿verdad? Él no la vería detrás de la oscuridad de sus parpados.

Sintió la calidez corporal de alguien más en su hombro, y al levantar la vista y enfocarla notó que era Castiel.

Él estaba en un estado casi tan deplorable como ella. Sus ojos tenían unas enormes bolsas debajo de ellos. Y la sombra de lágrimas se notaba debajo de los mismos. Ya ni se preocupaba por su tinte, razón por la cual tenía la coronilla de color ébano, y lo demás rojo. Le había crecido tanto que le llegaba a los hombros, y su flequillo estaba acomodado hacia atrás.

─Es hora. ─Su voz era ronca y quedita, como un gruñido doloroso.

Sucrette apretó las manos, encajando sus uñas en las palmas de las mismas. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño como nunca en su vida.

El llanto a su lado se hizo más fuerte, pero ella ni se inmutó. Caminó decidida hasta el lado de Lysandro. Agachó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de Lysandro. Lo besó el tiempo más largo que pudo. Y se aferró a la blanca bata que vestía su chico. No cayó ninguna lágrima. Simplemente juntó sus labios esperando a que él le correspondiese. Cuando hubo de separarse, tomó una respiración más grande, dejando una promesa susurrada sobre la boca del peliplata.

 _─Pronto._

Con un enorme peso en su espalda se separó, dándole paso a un par de personas enfundadas en batas y una señora vestida en una filipina igualmente blanca.

Comenzaron a moverse sobre Lysandro, tomando números y diciendo palabras en códigos que apenas entendía.

─¿Cuánto tiempo fue?

─Parece ser que un año y cuatro meses.

─El daño en su cráneo fue muchísimo, eh.

Sucrette no pudo evitar voltear, y acomodarse a un lado de Castiel y el padre de Lysandro. El señor tenía la vista gacha, y el sombrero en su pecho mientras abrazaba el desastre que era la madre de Lysandro. Leigh también sostenía a Rosalya entre sus brazos, ella empapando la camisa del pelinegro.

Vio como la delicada y blanca mano de la enfermera se acercó a la máquina más grande, conectada a Lysandro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus palmas ardieron. Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta. Como un mal chiste. Y no pudo evitar sentirse rota cuando presionó la única luz que salía de la máquina. Apagándola en el acto. Apagando la vida de su amado.

Estática vio como el cuerpo de Lysandro se removía, y por un segundo creyó ver que él abría los ojos y enfocaba la vista. Eso hasta que tomó una bocanada de aire, y dejaba de moverse. Con lo único de él, su suspiro, quedándose en el aire.

Dio la media vuelta, con el pecho ardiendo, y los ojos doliendo. Sus pasos pesaban, y se alejaba de la habitación donde estaban sus amigos, y el cuerpo de la persona que más había amado en su corta vida.

Pero no importaba, ¿verdad? Los ojos de Lysandro habían sido _sellados_ para siempre.

Subió varios pisos, y en alguno de esos se encontró frente a un espejo, que reflejaba a una persona que no reconoció para nada. Una chica con el cabello despeinado y opaco. Los ojos caídos y los parpados tristes. Que no tenía rastro alguno de sonrisa. Las sombras comenzaban a alzarse sobre ella, y afuera se escuchaban sonidos de una tormenta.

Una vez estuvo frente a una puerta color crema, que daba luz a un patio más grande, se abrió paso a la pequeña terraza del lugar, empapándose en el acto. Parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con el color que la rodeaba, así que le agradeció a la sincronización.

Las sábanas blancas a su alrededor se movían al compás del fuerte viento, haciendo que ella se perdiese entre la visión de la lluvia.

Caminó recordando cada frase que Lysandro le había recitado en los tiempos en los que el gris no era su color. Sus pies se arrastraban más con cada segundo que respiraba.

Pudo enfocar la vista entre la lluvia de sus ojos, y observó el filo del edificio.

Era alto. Al menos eso parecía desde arriba.

Tomó impulso y se sentó en el mismo, logrando que sus piernas colgasen.

No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído. Pero ésta vez lo estaba haciendo, mientras miraba al cielo y su rostro se llenaba de las lágrimas del cielo. Respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo el aire acariciaba su rostro y corría a través de sus hebras. Sentía que flotaba y tomó un impulso con sus manos, hasta que sintió que nada la ataba.

 _─Pronto…_

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

 ** _No puedo. Me quedé mal, pls, que soy Team Lysandro y pasa esto. ¿Ustedes cómo reaccionaron?_**

 ** _Yo lloré como la cerda que soy._**

 ** _Y como mi alma pide dolor pues no se me ocurrió más que ésto:'v_**

 ** _Quizá me quedó feo o no sé ajshbc estaba depre mientras lo escribía. Ustedes díganme lo que piensan._**

 ** _Es un gusto escribir para ustedes y miles de gracias po darse el tiempo de leer ;_;_**

 ** _Pero bueno, agradezco a una persona por haberme dicho que escuchará cierta canción que me inspiró estos sentimientos tan dolorosos:'v Tú sabes quién eres si lees esto ;_; Pero bueno, pequeñas padawans, nos leemos luego. Miles de abrazos para ustedes._**

 **¿Merezco un review?  
**


End file.
